T10 Sandbox/Cinders
Sandbox is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Vlojoac from the planet Vzapor Cinders is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Vlojoac from the planet '"Vzapor'' Vzapor is a fiery planet made out of broken rock and 7-10 binary stars compressed into a bumpy mess of rock. Appearance (Thadd) Sandbox is a bipedal slightly-feminine humanoid-like iguana creature, with jagged Omnitrix-colored teeth and dark skin patches all over body. Vlojoac's have giant tail with a small hidden blade on the tip and bulky forearms, Their upper-arms are slightly skinny and lower-legs bulky. They had long root-like fingers and skinny waists. The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on his chest. Appearance (Jess) Cinders is similar to Sandbox, but with slightly-larger eyelashes and slightly larger toenails. Her tailblade is slightly larger and her eyes and teeth are hot-pink. The Orthusimitrix symbol is located in the same spot. Powers and Abilities (Thadd/Jess) Koniokinesis: The ability to control certain dusts, such as stardust, sand, gravel, ETC Tychokinesis: The ability to control luck, The user can get extremely lucky or unlucky when using a Vlajoac Immense Reflexes: Can dodge and think extremely fast Immense Flexibility: Octuple-Jointed, Can turn any joints around at 360 degrees. Resistance Scales: Resist against extreme temperatures and radiation Tail Blade: Has a hidden blade hidden within the tip of tail that can slice through multiple trees and thin steel Weaknesses Despite having fast reflexes and high amounts of flexibility, Vlajoac's can only run as fast as a normal human being If getting unlucky with the Tychokinesis ability, It can almost have the same bad result to any choice Vlajoac's are pretty strong, but not immensely Despite controlling dust, It can irritate their eyes if it enters them. Vlajoac's have Phobophobia, the fear of having a fear or deveolping a fear, causing them to always denying it. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Vlajoac's have feminine voices, Female with even more feminine voices. Vlajoac's are gentle, nice creatures when are almost never aggressive. Vlajoac's seem to be class-clown-like and comedical. Genders Vlajoac's seem to be asexual and reproduce randomly, ranging toward a few years to a century Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) ...A muzzle bursts out of Thadd's face, His teeth sharpen and glow purple, His eyes slightly sink and turn into a glowing purple. His skin turns scaly and a tiny tail bursts out of his rear, His tail grows to a massive size and a slit appears on the tip of the tail, and a blade bursts out of the slit. His eyes rebulge and large eyelashes burst out. Her fingers and toes grow longer and the bones on her forearms and lower-legs enlarge... [Thadd lets out a shriek, SssandBOXXX!] ..Her legs, then her waist, then torso and upper-arms, then forearms and hands, then lower-half of head and back, and then her eyes and rest of her head turn scaly and her scales thicken. Her forearms, lower-legs and upper-torso enlarge and her eyes and teeth turn hot-pink. Eyelashes appear on her eyes and a massive tail with a blade bursts out of her rear... [Jess lets out a yell, CINDERSSS!] Credit Credit to tophphan for the base of both Sandbox and Cinders Trivia * Sandbox was one of the aliens mentioned in the episode Ken 10, This version being a guess what he would be like. * Vlajoac's are immune to serious diseases, such as HIV, cancer, ETC because of their extremely powerful white blood cells * The first half of Sandbox and Cinders' species is Vla, is based off Whampire's species, Vladat. * Cinders is one of the only T10 Aliens that are female and lack feminine bodies. * The patches on Vlajoac's scales are similar to cells. * It's possible that Vlajoac's and Platinumpak's are related, However, Vlajoac's are not robotic. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade